Beach AGAIN!
by MyObsessionWithFiction
Summary: Haruhi learned a good lesson the last time she was at the beach. Now she's forced again to go back, but this time there are no customers. Will the guys finally be able to see her in a bikini? Will someone finally catch Haruhi's attention. Will Haruhi be able to realize his feelings, or will she be too dense to even notice?
1. Chapter 1

2014

 **Beach AGAIN?!**

Right now I'm staring at my Senpai, trying to convince me to go into the water.

"Come on Haruhi. Come play with daddy!" I hear.

As I sit on the beach fidgeting with my shirt, I think back to how I got here in the first place.

-flashback- 2 hours ago

I'm just leaving my apartment to go check out some books from the library. On my walk there, I notice how today is such a nice day. But after a while it starts to feel really hot.

I sigh to myself and mutter "I wish I had a pool."

Then I hear two voices say "We can help you."

In a split second, a black limousine comes flying toward me. Then Kaoru and Hikaru pick me up, and throw me into the limo. I look up and see Tamaki-Senpai smiling at me.

Tamaki-Senpai picks me up and starts to cuddle me saying "Haruhi I'm glad you came."

I push him away and ask "What is the meaning of this?! Why did you abduct me? AGAIN?!"

"I just wanted to have some father daughter bonding time at the beach", He says innocently.

I'm about to tell my Senpai that he shouldn't of kidnapped me, when I see the door open. I step out onto the same beach I was at when I fell off the cliff. Before I utter a word, I am yet again dragged against my will. With Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left, I am thrown into the ladies changing room. I immediately pale at the sight of the Hitachiin maids. They hold up a blue, frilly, two piece bathing suit. I turn around and make a mad dash for the door. They grab my arm right when I'm about to reach the doorknob. Then they strip me of my clothes, and force me into the bathing suit. Before I am roughly pushed out of the room, I hurriedly throw over the shirt I was wearing.

-end of flashback-

Now here I am, staring at my senpai, who's currently making a fool out of himself.

I then hear Hikaru and Kaoru say "Boss, play volleyball with us."

Tamaki responds "No, I won't play one of your childish games."

Hikaru suddenly walks over to me, tilts my chin up and says "Well, what if the winner gets to kiss our precious Haruhi?"

Tamaki runs to get a volleyball, and angrily spikes it over the net. As I watch the game between my Senpai and Hikaru and Kaoru. I think to myself, _I hope Hikaru wins._ I stop dead in my tracks. Woah, where did that thought come from?

 _Why do I want Hikaru to win? It's just because I don't want my senpai kissing me, right?_ As I watch the match, I see Hikaru teasing Tamaki, and then Tamaki getting mad. I can't help but notice how good Hikaru looks right now. I shake my head.

 _I_ _have got to get rid of these thoughts_.

In the end, nobody won. Right when both teams had 15 points, they all collapsed. I sigh to myself and go grab 3 water bottles and a bucket of water. First I go and revive Kaoru, I pour the bucket of water on him, and he wakes with a start. I hand him the water bottle and he thanks me for my kindness. Next I move onto Tamaki-Senpai . After I revive him and give him water, he starts sprouting out about how "I was his angel," and blah blah blah. Finally I head to Hikaru, and dump water on him. He looks up at me, and I notice how hot he looks soaking wet. When I go to hand him the water bottle, I slip on the wet sand and fall on top of Hikaru. When I look up, I see Hikaru staring at me, and I'm captivated by his gaze. I snap out of it when I feel myself being yanked onto my feet. Next I see my Senpai frantically looking at me, asking if I was hurt.

I'm about to respond when Honey-Senpai comes running up to me and say "Haru-chan come and eat cake with Uso-chan and me."

I happily respond with, "Ok Honey-Senpai, I'll be there in a minute."

I walk over to a picnic table and see Honey-Senpai munching on cake, with Uso-chan sitting next to him. As always, Mori-Senpai is sitting across the table reading a book. I sit down next to Honey-Senpai and start eating cake, like I said I would. After we finish our cake, Honey-Senpai says, "Haru-chan do you know why I love cake?" I shake my head. "It's because cake is so sweet, even though it will give me toothaches. It's all worth the trouble, just for my happiness."

I respond, "Well cake is really sweet."

"Oh Haru-chan." Honey-Senpai sighs and shakes his head.

I look at him quizzically. Silently asking him what I did wrong. But all of a sudden Honey-Senpai jumps out of his chair and says "Haru-chan I'm going to help Kyoya make dinner." He smiles and skips along toward the beach house, with Mori-Senpai in tow.

I stay still for a few minutes and ask myself what Honey-Senpai ment.

 _I feel like whatever Honey-Senpai was talking about, it wasn't cake. But if it wasn't about cake, then what was it?_

I sit and ponder for a while, until I smell the crab cooking. I decide that I can think about this later, and head straight toward the beach house.

During dinner, everyone is happily chatting and eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Hikaru keeps glancing at me. I glance back and meet his gaze. It's just for a split second, then he continues his conversation with Kaoru. I suddenly feel a fluttering in my stomach.

 _I must've ate too much crab again._

After dinner, I head off to my room. I'm about to change out of my bathing suit when I see the ocean from my window.

 _It looks so pretty._

I decide to wait to change and head back outside. I'm so captivated by the stars, that I don't hear the footsteps coming up behind me. I hear someone say, "Haruhi?"

Without missing a beat I respond, "Yeah Hikaru."

I hear a chuckle, "How is it you can always tell Kaoru and I apart?"

"You guys are two different people. You both have distinct characteristics about yourselves."

"So Haruhi, why are you out so late?"

I turn around and say, "Well the water looked so pretty, I just wanted to see it up close. Why are you out here Hikaru?"

"I couldn't sleep."

It suddenly becomes silent. Both of us are just gazing up at the stars. But it's a comfortable silence. Hikaru suddenly takes my hand and starts to pull me toward the ocean.

I ask him, "What are you doing?"

"I thought it would look more pretty if we stand in the water."

I look around and gasp in awe. The stars reflection in the water looks like we're both walking among the stars. Hikaru suddenly stops and releases my hand. For some reason, I'm sad that I don't have that warmth anymore. I'm too mesmerized by the stars to see Hikaru come up behind me, and splash me with water.

I turn around furiously and say "You did not just do that." I quickly splash Hikaru back.

He looks surprised and says "Oh, it's on."

We start having a splashing war. After a while, I don't feel the water hit me anymore. I stop my attack to see Hikaru's face bright red. I go over to him and say, "Hikaru are you sick?" I then put my hand to his head, and I can feel his face getting hotter. He murmurs something so quiet I strain my ears to hear.

"Hikaru, speak up, I can't hear you."

"Your shirt," he then motions toward my soaking wet shirt. I step back and examine it. I get confused as to what his saying.

"Yeah, what about it."

"I can see your bathing suit through it," he quietly mumbles.

"Oh that, well your stupid maids forced me into this thing," I angrily say, "So if you got a problem with it, it's not my fault."

While waving his arms in a panic he says, "No that's not what I meant. It looks really...".

"Really what?" I ask annoyed.

"Really nice on you." He sheepishly says.

I'm taken back by his comment, and just stare up at Hikaru. I look up into his amber eyes. I get lost in a sea of gold. I look from his eyes to his lips and start to lean forward. Hikaru does the same, and with half lidded eyes he whispers "Haruhi." I close my eyes and feel a soft sensation on my lips. But as soon as I felt the warmth, it left. I open my eyes to see Hikaru blushing beet red. I giggle and stand on my tip-toes to peck his lips. He seems surprised by the action, but smiles none the less. As I see Hikaru's smile, I can feel my face heat up. In a panic, I bury my face into his chest. As I rest my head on Hikaru's chest I finally understand what Honey-Senpai meant. Hikaru may give me a headache from time to time, but it's worth staying because I get these unforgettable moments I wouldn't want to share with anyone else.


	2. Hikaru's POV

**A/N : I am so sorry to whoever actually followed my story. I am so happy that people enjoyed my story so much to actually want to find out what happens next. In actuality, I did not plan on making multiple chapters for this piece. It was originally suppose to be a one shot, but I accidently didn't click the completed box. So after months of trying to figure out how to continue this I decided to just to a change of view. So this story will be in Hikaru's perspective. I'm sorry to anyone who actually wanted the story continued. I just can't figure out how to continue it because it was not suppose to be continued. So I hope my reader are happy with what I could come up with.**

 _Italics are Hikaru's thoughts._ Now let's get on with the story. Enjoy :)

 **HIKARU'S P.O.V.**

Another day sitting bored in Music Room 3. Suddenly, I hear an exclamation from the boss.

"We are going back to the beach!" Tamaki shouts, "Hikaru, Kaoru, fetch Haruhi."

A smile forms on my lips, as I exit through the double doors.

I see a small figure walking off toward the front doors of the school. To anyone else, they would think that said figure was just another rich boy who attended Ouran High School.

A smirk appears on my face when I hear Haruhi mumble to herself. "I wish I had a pool."

I whisper to Kaoru, "Let's go help Haruhi."

When Kaoru and I approach Haruhi, we simultaneously say, "We can help,"

I grab Haruhi's right arm, while Kaoru takes her left. Haruhi screams in protest as we drag her to the limo and toss her inside. Kaoru and I wait until our limo comes to pick us up.

 _Now we're off to the beach._

Oddly enough, we end up arriving before Boss and Haruhi. I know that Haruhi will not be prepared for the beach because nobody told her about going today.

I motion to the maids, "Go to the ladies' room and prepare a bathing suit for Haruhi."

"Yes, master Hikaru," they respond.

As I'm walking away, I see Kaoru go over and talk to the maids. All three of them start giggling to themselves.

 _I wonder what that's about?_

I end up arriving right on time, as Boss' limo pulls up. When Haruhi steps out of the limo, I can tell she is surprised. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I immediately go up to Haruhi with Kaoru in tow. We both take an arm and drag her to the ladies' room.

Before we walk away, Kaoru stops me, "I think you'll like the bathing suit the maids chose," He winks as he walks away.

I stand there dumbfounded at what Kaoru could of meant.

 _Whatever Haruhi wears, I know I'll like it._

That one sentence makes my legs halt any further movement.

 _Where did that thought come from?_

I shake off this foreign feeling and walk over to Kaoru.

As I wait for Haruhi to finish changing, I get bored. I see a volleyball off in the distance and go get it. I ask Kaoru if he wants to play volleyball. He agrees. I see Boss walking along the sand toward us.

Once Boss is close enough, Kaoru and I yell, " Boss, play volleyball with us!"

Boss responds with, "No, I won't play one of your childish games."

I see Haruhi watching our little fight.

I waltz over to her and tilt her chin up, " Well, what if the winner gets to kiss our precious Haruhi?"

I smirk to myself when Boss angrily spikes the volleyball over the net.

 _Checkmate._

When we first start the game, we are evenly matched. Then Boss earns the first point. I grit my teeth.

 _I can't let Boss kiss Haruhi._

Before I can worry about my thoughts, I spike the ball over the net to tie us once again.

My breath is ragged as Kaoru gets another point. Both Kaoru and I have 15 points as well as Boss. I look over to Boss to see him sweating and trying to catch his breath. I smile to myself, knowing that he won't last much longer. Before I can think another thought, the world goes black.

Suddenly, I feel water being poured onto me. I frantically sit up and see Haruhi standing over me with an empty bucket. As she goes to hand me a water bottle, her foot slips and she starts to fall. The world goes in slow motion as Haruhi lands on top of me.

"Ugh," I groan.

When I lift my head, I see Haruhi's dark brown hair in my line of sight. When Haruhi gets her bearings again, she lifts her head, and I realize how close we really are. I am captivated by her gaze. Unfortunately, the spell is broken when Boss heaves her up to her feet again. Boss starts squawking like a mother hen as he asks if Haruhi is okay. Before Haruhi can respond, Honey senpai comes over and whisks her away.

I sigh to myself as I get back onto my feet. Off in the distance, I see Kaoru sitting beneath an umbrella. I go over and plop down next to him.

"That was quite a moment you two had," Kaoru says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm talking about you and Haruhi," Kaoru explains, "There is something between you two that neither one has realized until now." Kaoru suddenly turns to me, his voice dead serious, " Hikaru, it's not just you and I anymore. You know as well as I do that Haruhi has wormed her way into both of our hearts. You have to take a chance before Tamaki gets her."

At the end of that sentence Kaoru gets up and walks away, leaving me to ponder over the words he said.

 _Is Kaoru rights? Is it really not him and me against the world anymore?_

I tell myself that it will always be the two of us and nothing will change that. A warm feeling in my chest halts me next thought. I sigh to myself.

 _Maybe Kaoru is right._

Before I can dive deeper into this, I see everyone head toward the beach house.

"I guess dinner is ready," I say as I stand up and walk toward the food.

During dinner, I can't help but glance toward Haruhi. I keep thinking about what Kaoru said.

 _What if I do take that step and change everything?_

As I'm looking over at Haruhi, I see her catch my gaze. I quickly turn my head and start a conversation with Kaoru. When I feel her gaze off me, I let out a breath i didn't realize I was holding.

Later, during the night, I end up tossing and turning in bed. I huff in exasperation and throw off my covers. I look over to see Kaoru fast asleep. I sigh to myself.

 _I've been doing that a lot more recently._

I look out the window and decide to go for a walk to clear my mind. As I'm walking along the beach, I see a lone figure gazing out into the water. I decide to walk closer to the mystery person. When I get close enough, I blurt out, "Haruhi?"

"Yeah Hikaru," she says without hesitation.

A chuckle escapes my lips as I ask, "How is it that you can always tell Kaoru and I apart?"

"You guys are two different people. You both have distinct characteristics about yourselves," Haruhi responds.

"So Haruhi, why are you out so late?" I ask curiously.

She turns around to face me and says, "Well, the water looked so pretty. I just wanted to see it up close. Why are you out here Hikaru?"

I want to tell her it's because Kaoru planted an idea of us together, and now I can't get you out of my head, but I settle for, "I couldn't sleep."

After that, silence falls between us. I see Haruhi gazing up in wonder at the stars. A sudden urge of courage flows through me, as I grab Haruhi's hand and head toward the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asks in confusion.

"I thought it would look more pretty if we stand in the water," I say as I release her hand.

Haruhi looks in awe at the water surrounding us.

 _Her eyes have a little sparkle in them, like when she looks longingly at fancy sushi._

I smile to myself as I think up a plan. I slowly walk behind Haruhi and splash water at her.

She turns around in a flash and says, "You did not just do that," as she splashes me back.

I'm surprised that she splashes back.

"Oh, it's so on," I say with a smile.

We continue to splash each other back and forth, until I realize that I have completely soaked Haruhi. I can feel my face heat up as I scan my eyes over her bathing suit.

Haruhi snaps me out of my gaze when she walks over to me and says, "Hikaru, are you sick?"

She then puts one of her small dainty hands onto my face. My face gets warmer when I realize how close she is to me.

I can see her face wrinkle with worry, so I whisper out, "Your shirt."

She sighs and says, "Hikaru, speak up. I can't hear you."

I gulp and say louder, "Your shirt," as I motion to it.

Haruhi steps back to examine her shirt.

She scrunches her face in confusion as she asks, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I can see your bathing suit through it," I mumble.

She suddenly becomes angry as as she says, "Oh that, well your stupid maids forced me into this thing. So if you got a problem with it, it's not my fault."

 _Crap, I didn't mean to make her mad._

I wave my arms in a panic, "No that's not what I meant. It looks really…," I trail off.

"Really what?" she asks annoyed.

 _What am I supposed to say. It makes you look more beautiful than you already are? It makes my heart beat faster? Blue looks really nice on you?_

I can't think of anything, so I settle with, "Really nice on you."

Haruhi's eyes widen in astonishment, as she stares into my eyes. An emotion flashes before her eyes as she looks at my lips. I start to lean forward.

"Haruhi," I whisper right before our lips connect.

 _Her lips are so soft._

My eyes snap open when I realize what I'm doing. I pull back in a hurry. Haruhi looks at me confused. I can feel my face burning.

I hear the most adorable sound leave her lips, as she comes over to me and plants a soft kiss to my unsuspecting lips. A soft smile appears on my face. My smile grows when I see the steady rise of red appear on Haruhi's face. All of a sudden, Haruhi buries her face into my chest. A laugh escapes my lips as I wrap my arms around her.

 _I guess Kaoru was right. My world is bigger than just us two. There's another person who has entered my world. I'm glad that it's Haruhi._


End file.
